


Cowgirl Coworker

by NethermostFire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Cowgirl, F/M, Flat Breasts, Friends to Lovers, Lactation, Milk, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Office, Orgasm, Sexual Content, Small Breasts, Smut, Tiny Breasts, coworker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NethermostFire/pseuds/NethermostFire
Summary: When a flat cowgirl and her coworker go to her apartment one night, things might not go as expected...
Kudos: 13





	Cowgirl Coworker

Clementine hurriedly walked into the cramped office space, closing the door behind her as quickly as she opened it. Sitting down at one of the nearby office chairs, she placed her over-the-shoulder bag on the floor before zipping open the top and taking a piece of paper out. Placing it on the large plastic desk in front of her, she slid it over to Randall, without leaning towards him or even looking in his direction. 

"Morning." Randall commented, before taking the paper that was slid towards him and looking it over. "What's this?" 

"New numbers to get to, forgot to give you them yesterday." Clementine responded, dryly. 

She quickly got to turning on the computer in front of her and typing her password in, prompting a satisfying 'ding' from the computer. 

"Ah, nice." He placed the piece of paper back down on the desk, leaving the work of going through the numbers for later. He took a sip of his coffee before going back to looking at something on his own computer screen. "You know, you always have bags under your eyes, maybe you should getting some coffee for yourself. It's free upstairs..."

"I'm good." She swiftly replied. 

"Really? Okay then..."

They continued working on their respective tasks, each occasionally making a phone call to a potential customer or another employee of the company who needed to be informed of something or other. Randall occasionally glanced at Clementine, her small horns, her droopy black cow ears, and short black hair, and her loose blazer and dress shirt which could have only hidden the most modest of breasts. As always, she continued to stare at whatever she was working on with an intense gaze, not bothering to become distracted by her surroundings. 

Soon, it was lunchtime, and the two of them paused their activity. 

Randall stretched his arms above his head, already tired of the monotonous work. "Whew, finally." He said before getting up from his chair and starting to walk towards the door. He had only opened it slightly before turning back to look at Clementine, who was currently taking a small box out of her bag, most likely her lunch. It looked like a plain salad and half a cob of corn, not exactly the most appetizing meal. Her expression remained unchanged from this morning, not that it ever changed much from a look of either mild intensity or simple apathy. 

"Hey uh..." He cleared his throat a bit before continuing. "Do you want to join us for lunch? You're always eating alone so..."

She turned around to look at him and looked like she was considering his offer before confidently answering. "I'm good. I'm not lonely down here." 

"Ahh, yeah, of course. Have a good one." He hastily left the room and started jogging up the stairs that led from their small basement space to the rest of the building. It didn't take long for him to meet up with one of his friends from the ground floor office, with whom he usually ate lunch. 

"Hey, how's it hanging my dude?" Charlie greeted him as they approached each other. 

"You know, same old, same old. Another boring day in the basement." Randall replied with a half-smile and his best attempt at enthusiasm. 

"Damn, I totally feel you, sucks you had to get stuck down there with the lean meat. Let me tell you, dude, I saw Melissa bending over this morning, I swear she's got at least some F's now. They just don't stop growing." Charlie got more and more energetic as the story went on, and by the end, it seemed like he was almost staring off into the distance. 

"Sounds epic." 

Charlie snapped back to reality. "Sorry, shouldn't be making you jealous like that, I'll send you some pics next time. Anyway, let's go meet up with the girls, boss is gonna be pissed if we're back late again."

"No kidding, Clementine always chews me out when she has to cover for me, let's go." 

Both of them headed off to meet with their other lunch-goers before leaving the building. 

Randall worked at a small call center, really one of the only jobs he could find at the moment. After starting there a few months ago he never found the impetus to find another better job, even though he had to work in the cramped basement room; which still wasn't properly cleared of old files and computer equipment. Plus, the people were pleasant enough to work with, which couldn't be said about every job he had worked before. Even Clementine, who was about as cold as the room they worked in, didn't mind helping out or covering for him when he needed it. 

However, there was something in particular that was special about this small otherwise-unremarkable call center, which was, in short, the cowgirls. It had only been a while back that cowgirls, that is, women that were part cow, were allowed to be anything more than dairy dispensers; and even today most businesses either softly rejected them or still used them as milk machines. Hell, even here it was suspected that managers frequently hooked up with the cowgirls, but at least they could maintain an air of professionalism. The men, of course, didn't mind the abundance of cowgirls at the office; hell, who would mind working with a bunch of (very) well-endowed women? 

Randall came back to the office after filling himself with good food and having feasted his eyes upon some of his gorgeous cowgirl coworkers, now reenergized to get back to work. By the time he arrived at the basement, Clementine was already back to work, and he soon got back to it as well. Little conversation was exchanged between them for the rest of the day, merely the occasional "You need to do this." or "What does this mean?", followed by the typical affirmative response or short explanation. At times it was hard to tell whether his coworker disliked him or whether she was like this outside of work as well, but he never bothered to ask. 

As the end of the workday rolled around, both of them turned off their computers and gathered their belongings before exiting the small basement room. It wasn't odd for them to walk up the stairs, through the lobby, and out of the building without saying a word to each other. Still, Randall decided to change things up today. 

"Clementine..." He started, as if about to ask a question. 

"Hm?" 

"We've been working together in this shitty basement for a few months now, and we still barely talk. Which I'm totally fine if that's your thing, but I feel like it would be more fun if we... you know, talked about stuff. I mean, we don't get paid much to begin with, can't hurt to enjoy our time here right?" Despite his rather-normal question, he still spoke with a rather incertain and timid tone. He wasn't used to having a casual conversation with her.

It took her a few seconds to respond as they continued walking up the stairs. "I'm don't know, I'm not really the friend type."

"Friend type?"

"I don't really... have friends." She responded awkwardly, at least relative to her usual attitude. 

"C'mon, everyone has friends right?" 

The two stared at each for a few seconds in silence before they reached the top of the stairs. 

"Alright then, see you tomorrow." She said, breaking the silence as if none of the previous conversation had even occurred; leaving Randall dumbfounded as she walked away.

Did he just make their relationship worse? He couldn't tell, maybe she really did dislike him and staying silent was her way of hiding it or being nice. He'd have to find out whether anything had changed between them tomorrow, and hoped his coworker wasn't suddenly hostile to him. 

After watching her leave the building for a few seconds, he left the building as well, off to complete whatever else he had planned for that night.

....

It was Monday again, a week after Randall's previous attempt to become closer with Clementine. To say it he had been met with little success would be an understatement, she had only become more and more distant with him over the course of the previous week. He had started spending less time working and more time chatting with more exciting coworkers after that. He figured that if she wasn't going to be affable in the first place, he didn't mind if she became more bitter when he slacked off, not that she talked to him much in the first place. 

Randall prepared for another day of boring sales calls and information logging, interspersed with generous breaks and maybe a quick session of mobile gaming. He was there early today and didn't take long to start on whatever task his manager had assigned for him that morning. The quicker he finished it the quicker he could go back to screwing around, after all. After about half an hour of working, he noticed that his usual deskmate hadn't arrived yet. This was strange, Clementine usually got to work after him, but she was rarely significantly late. Maybe she was sick today, he might enjoy that, it would give him less to worry about. 

Just then, he heard the familiar squeaking sound of the door being pushed open. "Morning", he said without thinking, as he did every morning, and glanced at Clementine. He nearly did a double-take. Her short hair was unbrushed and looked as if it hadn't been organized much since she woke up, there were even darker bags under her eyes than there usually were, her clothes were wrinkled, and her usually mild look was bordering on grumpy today. 

"Uh... rough night?" Randall inquired awkwardly. 

She merely glared at him before answering a few seconds later. "Yeah... something like that." 

She trodded of to her seat before putting down her bag and getting to work. Their monotonous work continued until lunchtime as usual. Randall once again left his seat and walked to the door, glancing back at Clementine before leaving. She was already resting her head on her forearms with her eyes closed, seemingly trying to get some rest. He quietly closed the door behind him and headed off to lunch. 

Although the lunch he got with his coworkers was as enjoyable as always, thoughts of Clementine slowly crept into his mind. Even besides the tiredness, it almost looked like she was wincing during certain tasks today. He had heard periods could be bad but she had never acted like this before. Hell, did cowgirls even get periods? Maybe he should tell someone about this and see if she could get the day off. Then again, maybe there was a reason she wasn't telling anyone about whatever was bothering her, and he didn't want to intrude on her business if he didn't have to. Maybe there was even a chance he could use whatever was happening to get closer to her, even if it was a long shot. 

After lunch the two continued working into the afternoon, once again saying little to each other until the end of the day. As it neared the end of the workday, Randall walked over to Clementine and tried to hand her a piece of paper. 

"Here, report of all the clients I didn't get to last week."

She turned towards him and stared at him with a tired look on her face. "Okay, just email them to me."

"I mean, I can do that too, but you asked me to print it out..."

"Yeah it's fine just email it." 

"I went through the effort you might as well-"

"I got it! Just email it." She yelled as she interrupted him. 

Realizing that she had yelled at him, Clementine turned back towards her desk and ran her hands through her hair. "Sorry, I-"

"Rough day, I get it." Randall said before chuckling. He balled up the piece of paper he had in his hand and tossed it into the nearby trashcan. There was a moment of silence between them as Randall uncomfortably stared at the nearby walls while Clementine stared at her desk. 

He turned back towards her. "Hey, um... I'm not busy or anything tonight, so if you want to hang out...?" " Randall started to stumble through the sentence but he figured he couldn't make things much worse by asking. "You know, like basement bros, might make you feel better." 

The uncomfortable silence resumed as she took a generous amount of time to answer. 

"I... don't mind, but I don't really feel like going anywhere." 

"We could chill at your place then!" He quickly blurted out. 

"...Okay... I guess..." 

Randall looked around the room, not sure what else to say. It was almost the end of the day, and the two of them started gathering their things before leaving the building together. It was a little earlier than usual, but considering the lax environment of the company, they figured nobody would care enough to notice. 

They walked down the sidewalk together, Randall following after Clementine as she lead the way. 

"Do you live nearby?" He asked.

"Mm, appartment is about 20 minutes away." 

"I was thinking, if we're going to hang out, we should get some snacks or something."

"Ah, yeah... guess so... there's a 7/11 nearby I think." 

"Awesome, let's swing by there on the way then." 

After picking up some food and drinks, Randall and Clementine headed to her apartment, although neither had a plan for what they'd do when they got there. 

....

Clementine's small apartment wasn't exactly the cleanest place, but she was rather minimalist and even while disorganized it was comfortable to move around in. Clementine had changed into a sweatshirt and pajama pants, the baggy sweatshirt hiding any indication of her small breasts. Her small cow-like tail was now visible as well, usually hidden inside one of her pant legs at work. 

About an hour had passed since they arrived, and both sat on the couch in a mostly empty living room, watching a movie on the nearby TV screen. Having gotten some beers from 7/11, both were well into their second can at this point, and after eating the hot dogs they bought they slowly started to eat through the bags of chips as well. Although both of them had agreed on the movie in question, neither was really paying attention to it anymore, instead preferring to focus on the conversation they were having. Randall and Clementine were both uneasy because of the odd circumstances, they had probably talked more in that hour than they had in the last few months, but neither minded the situation.

"...so you've been working there ever since your mother died?" Randall asked.

"Yeah..." Clementine ran one of her hands through her hair, a bit anxious at the topic. "...she left me a pretty good inheritance, but she wanted me to find a job so I could do something even after the money ran out. That's why I haven't asked for a raise or anything."

"That makes sense."

"What about you? You seem pretty personable I bet you could move up to a decent office."

Randall sighed and looked down. "Probably right haha..." He took a quick sip of his beer. "...but to be honest with you I'm not a very assertive guy, it feels weird to just go up and ask for a promotion you know?"

"You should do it."

"You think so? I'll do it if you do it." 

"Naw I'm good."

Randall chuckled. "Really? You could go up and hang out with the other cowgirls, I always see them palling around and gossiping." 

Clementine shook her head. 

"Why not?" Randall continued to question.

"I've never really been close to other cowgirls... or other people, for that matter..." She looked even further away from Randall, her small cow ears drooping a little and a sad look crossed her face as she talked.

"Ah, well if you don't want to talk about it..." 

"No, it's nice to have someone else to listen." After a short pause, she continued. "As you know, cowgirls usually have larger... assets, and a lot of them take pride in that. Well... during high school I didn't exactly hit the same growth spurt everyone else did so other cowgirls didn't consider me part of their group and I'd get made fun of. None of the normal girls wanted to hang out with the freak cowgirl either, and all the boys were looking for a cowgirl who..." She trailed off, leaving the rest to the imagination. "-so I ended up just keeping to myself. I've seen the way you look at the other girls at work so I guess you're not all that different-"

Randall quickly responded, laughing a bit. "No."

Clementine turned back to him, surprised by the nonchalant response.

"I mean... hypothetically, I wouldn't care that much, not that I've ever had the opportunity or anything." He stammered through his words, trying to play off his previous response.

"So you'd be fine with a cowgirl like me then?" 

"Hypothetically..." He blushed a bit as he turned away from her and looked back towards the movie. "How about we talk about something else?"

She nodded. 

He continued. "You don't have to answer the question if you don't want to, but today at the office you seemed pretty grumpy. I don't know if it's something I did but you seem pretty cool now so it must be something else right?" 

She stared at the movie, once again taking her time to answer the question. "Um... this is a bit TMI, but- my milk... it got stuck..."

"What?" 

"Well you know how cowgirls p-produce milk right? I delayed milking myself and now it hurts andIcouldn'tgetanysleeplastnight." She sped through the sentence, trying not to linger on the idea, her face starting to turn red. 

"O-oh." Randall stammered, both of them now thoroughly embarrassed, and he answered the first idea that came into his head. "Well uh... in the past cowgirls used to be milked by other people right so maybe you could ask a friend?" 

"You forgot I don't have friends haha..."

Damnit, how could he forget? "Oh, right..." Randall tried to think of something, should he try to come up with another solution for her? She had more experience with this so there probably wasn't anything she hadn't thought of. He did have one idea, and normally his better self would get him to stop before it was too late, but he was just drunk enough to ask. "I-I could do it." 

They stared at each other, both of them blushing profusely. Noticing how awkward it had become, he figured he'd quit while he was behind 

"Right, I should be going then." Randall said as he started to get up from his seat before he noticed Clementine was removing her sweatshirt. "W-what are you doing?"

"Y-you said you were going to try to do it right?" She stopped midway through removing her shirt. "Wait, that was a joke wasn't it?"

He quickly sat back down. "No... uh, me *leaving* was a joke though, haha." 

She continued removing her sweatshirt, revealing her somewhat chubby tummy and a small but tight-fitting sports bra. She then removed her bra, pulling it over her head and exposing her two small breasts. As expected, they were quite modest even compared to most human women, nearly flat before they sloped to her swollen areola and inverted tips. He had seen his fair share of women's chests online and in porn, but he couldn't help but stare as she showed off her body to him. She looked away from him to hide her embarrassment at the situation but soon noticed his inaction as he stared.

"Well?" She questioned aggressively. 

He cleared his throat. "Right, you should probably sit in front of me." 

She got up and sat between his legs as he scooted back a bit on the couch, her tail laying over one of his legs, as her small frame allowed him to look over her shoulder. He moved his hands towards her chest, hesitating as he wasn't even sure what he was supposed to do at this point. His hands glided over to her nipples before pressing down on them.

"Ow! What the hell?" She exclaimed as she reeled back.

"S-sorry, I'm kinda new to this."

"If just grabbing my nipples worked I could've done it myself." She sighed. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea..."

Maybe she was right, he wasn't sure what he was doing and she didn't seem eager to guide him. However, he had already gone this far and didn't feel like giving up yet. This time he cupped his hands around the sides of her breasts, gently massaging them towards the tips without touching the nipples, before moving his hands back and starting the process again.

His efforts were met by a pleasurable sigh of relief from Clementine, which he assumed meant he was doing a good job. He continued kneading her small breasts between his hands, gently squeezing as if trying to push the milk out. Feeling her soft tits felt better than he imagined, and he became entranced as he played with them. He could feel her warmth through his fingers, and being able to cup all of it in his hands made it feel all the more intimate. He couldn't help but grip them a little tighter as he continued to massage. 

Although they both stared towards the movie as he continued to milk her, neither had that on their mind. His massage gave her much-needed relief as the pain started to melt away; but there was more than that, it almost started to feel good? His hands slowly beckoning her to release her milk made her feel peaceful as each grope gave her a buzz of pleasure. Despite it starting to feel uncomfortable as he pressed into her harder, it also made it feel that much better. 

As Clementine became numb with pleasure, she started to bend forward, prompting Randall to scoot closer and press her forward even further. Soon she was at a 45-degree angle, staring at the ground as Randall's massage increased in intensity. What was happening to her? She never felt this way when she did this alone. The feelings of pleasure turned into feelings of arousal as he pressed on her udders harder. Bending over like this only made it worse, like she was a cow getting in the prime position to be milked, and she could already feel some wetness in her nether regions. She couldn't help but wag her tail involuntarily in response to the pleasure. She wanted this to end soon, but she still couldn't feel any milk coming out. 

Randall watched as she continued to bend over in front of him. Her smooth curved back, her wagging tail as it reacted excitedly to his touches, and her ass, far more endowed than her breasts were, left little to the imagination as it pushed against her loose pajamas. It was enough to make any man aroused. This only prompted him to knead harder, as if his previous soft touches weren't enough for him anymore. Soon, he couldn't help himself anymore, as his hands pushed towards her nipples and gave them a small pinch. 

She shuddered and lept up from her previous position, moaning with a mix of pleasure and pain as he grasped her nipples again. Randall also jumped back a bit, surprised by the sound. 

"I thought I told you not to do that!" She said, half yelling. 

"I thought you'd be fine now!" He retorted. 

"W-well clearly this isn't working well enough, there's still nothing coming out." She said with a mix of anger and embarrassment. 

He got up from behind her on the couch and circled around until he was kneeling in front of her. She turned away from Randall, scowling and blushing heavily. 

"W-what now?" She asked, but he didn't give her much time to wonder. 

He leaned forward and swiftly wrapped his lips around one of her puffy round areolae and began to suck on it. As she noticed what was happening, she quickly opened her mouth in protest, but could only stifle a moan as he pleasured her. It only felt better when he started to lick them, his tongue making circular motions around her already very sensitive tips. She could no longer protest as the delicate movements of his mouth felt like jolts of pleasure and made her warm with arousal. Her body was unable to hide it as her previously inverted nipples slowly started to stiffen and push out. 

Randall couldn't help himself as he continued to suck and lick her nipples, something about it was so simultaneously arousing and natural. He could hear her stifled moans as she made no attempt to stop him, and moved his hands to her breasts and started to grope them as he had done before. Wrapping his hands around the small mounds once again, he rhythmically pulled on them, as if begging them to release. His efforts were soon rewarded as sweet creamy milk started to flow into his welcome mouth. 

Although Clementine felt some embarrassment at someone else drinking her milk, it was quickly dispelled by the almost euphoric feeling as Clementine could finally feel the pent-up milk being released from her breasts. Her body was eager to let it out as it started to stream down her chest as well as into Randall's mouth. These feelings only heightened her arousal as his hands continued to milk her; like she was some kind of animal being handled by a farmer. Her tail rapidly swished back and forth as she started to arch back into the sofa, succumbing to the pleasure. She no longer cared how much Randall played with her body as it tried to offer up as much milk as he wanted. 

As her body moved back and her heart rate quickened, Randall took this as a sign that she was enjoying this just as much if not more than he was. He wasn't even sure he could stop if he wanted to, the sweet milk just icing on the cake to the experience of sucking on her nipple or working her breasts. The harder he milked the more she seemed to enjoy it, prompting him to squeeze as much of her small tits as he could and suck even more aggressively, continuing to tease her with his tongue as it went on. As she moved further and further back on the couch, he moved with her, and soon he was practically on top of her as he continued to milk her for all she was worth. 

Although Clementine could feel how wet she was getting, it felt so good that stopping would feel like torture. Every response her body had to the arousal seemed to make Randall even more zealous, which only made her more excited. Now she could vividly feel every pull of her sensitive breasts and any uncomfortable part of the ordeal was quickly dispelled by pleasure. She mindlessly started to wrap her legs around his torso and push him into her breasts as he continued, throwing back her head. She briefly considered the embarrassment of climaxing in front of him like this but succumbed to her feelings as more milk desperately flooded from her breasts. Her legs wrapped around him tighter as her body shuddered, her mind unable to think of anything except the wonderful sensations before tiredly resting her limbs as she was splayed on the sofa, remnants of milk still running off her small frame and on to the sofa. 

Randall took this as his cue to stop, wiping his lips with his hands as he became unentangled with her body. He leaned back and sat on the ground next to her, both of them breathing heavily as they caught their breath. After about half a minute of looking up at the ceiling, a cross expression went over Clementine's face as she suddenly leaped up, surprising Randall as she stood over him.

"Y-you..." She stuttered, tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

Randall suddenly stood up too, his previously satisfied expression turning to concern. "Huh? What is it?"

Clementine angrily grimaced for a few seconds, at a loss for words before she suddenly pointed towards the apartment door. "Get out."

"Wait... I'm confused, wh-"

"J-just get out!" She responded, this time louder. 

With a mix of perplexion and worry, he quickly grabbed his blazer from a nearby chair and exited the apartment.

....

Randall prepared for another day of sales calls and information logging, interspersed with generous breaks and maybe a quick session of mobile gaming. He came in slightly early today, not wanting to get on whatever task his manager had assigned for him that morning. After yesterday's debacle, he wasn't sure he could handle Clementine's glare if he walked through the door later than her, and at this point, he wasn't even sure he could handle seeing her at all. The anticipation alone made him anxious. He wasn't even sure what she was angry about, could he get in trouble for having accidentally done something he shouldn't have? Did he end up hurting her? He figured he should just focus on his work, that would take his mind off things, better to burn that bridge when he got to it. 

As he was sitting down, he heard the familiar squeaking sound of the door being pushed open. He stayed silent as he awkwardly stood over his seat, and glanced at Clementine as she walked through the door. Unlike yesterday, her hair and clothes were neatly brushed and ironed respectively, and there weren't any bags under her eyes. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds before Randall sat down at his seat, followed by Clementine as she placed her bag next to her. 

"Uh, morning! I guess, haha..." He broke the silence awkwardly as the humming of vents could be heard in the background.

"Ah, yeah, morning..." She responded, just as awkward as he was, although her voice with a little more emotion to it than usual. 

None of them said anything for a few seconds before Clementine spoke up again. "S-so about yesterday-"

He quickly turned to her and spoke up "I'm sorry, I didn-" before she interrupted him.

"No! No... you shouldn't be sorry, I overreacted, I wasn't really sure how to feel and I kind of couldn't deal with it... I guess..."

He tried to sound as friendly as he could as he responded. "That's alright, let's just try to go back to the way things were then."

"About that..." She looked away from him, scratching one of her ears as she tried to hide her embarrassment. "M-maybe it doesn't have to be the way it was before? Maybe we could 'hang out' again sometime... if that's alright with you of course." 

He pondered the suggestion, surprised by the offer. "I'd be down for that, sure. And by 'hang out', do you mean...?"

"No need to say it out loud."

"Okay okay, got it, we can 'hang out' again sometime. Are you starting to warm up to being more friendly with other people around here then?"

She shook her head. "Definitely not. Plus-" She flashed him a quick half-smirk. "-I think I've got enough of a friend down here already."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Also thanks to everyone who read my last story, and especially those who rated it :)


End file.
